The Treasure Chest
by Lady Doughnuts
Summary: In this story, after reading the Fifty Shades of Grey books, Sookie decides to take matters into her own hands and comes up with a few ideas of spicing up her and Eric's sex life. Lots of Lemons, and lots of fun. No angst. Longer chapters. Rated M for a reason peoples.
1. Chapter 1

**So, peoples. Here is yet another new story for you all. I do have a little more of this story wrote, so updates should continue on for the next couple of days. **

**Also, this story is not for the faint hearted as those who have read FSOG will know, also there will be a lot of lemons in this story … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"I mean, it really has spiced up my sex life" I heard Arlene say to Tara as I walked out of the employee's bathroom. I just pretended to ignore what my best friend and co-worker were talking about as I went about refilling the salt and pepper shakers in my section.

"Oh. Most definitely. I agree with you there, Arlene. My sex life too has taken on an entire life of it's own" Tara agreed, as she leaned over the edge of the bar, observing all of the three customers who were sitting in the bar.

I just continued on peacefully with my task, blissfully unaware. And I much preferred to keep it that way. After all what went on in my sex life was private. It was absolutely nothing to do with anyone. Except of course, me and Eric.

"What about you, Sookie?" Arlene's voice interrupted the daydream that I had been having.

"What about me?" I repeated, whilst praying that she wasn't about to ask about my sex life.

"Has the Fifty Shades of Grey books improved your sex life at all?" Tara asked, completely unashamedly.

I blushed. "For your information, I haven't read the Fifty Shades of Grey books. And my sex life really isn't any of your damn business."

"You really don't know what it is that you are missing, Sookie. If you want though, I can lend you my old battered copies." Arlene offered.

_I wonder what else I would find in between the pages of her books. I would imagine that the stains on the pages weren't just milk … _My subconscious mind thought nastily.

"No. Thank You, Arlene" I said, displaying what I called my crazy-Sookie smile.

"Are you sure, Sookie?" she asked.

"But then if you had Mr – Sex – On – Legs – Sherriff – Of – The – Area – Eric – Northman burying his cock into you night after night, you really wouldn't need to read E. L. James' work of masterpiece either" Tara shrugged.

"Tara Thornton! I'll have none of that nasty talk here in my presence, and I thought I told you that what goes on in my sex life is absolutely none of your damn business!" I all but growled at her.

Why the hell did everyone … well, Arlene and Tara think that it was perfectly acceptable to pry in on my sex life! I didn't particularly care about theirs so why the hell were they so fucking interested in mine!

"Sookie. Why are you wound up so tight. We only asked you a simple question." Tara retorted with a snort.

"Maybe tall, blond and oh so fucking sexy hasn't been putting out!" Arlene speculated as she played with her fingernails. It didn't escape my notice that she didn't look at me while she said this.

"It has absolutely none of your damn business!" I said, once more before walking off to put the salt and pepper shakers back out on the tables that were empty.

The rest of the shift passed as slowly as it had begun, and by the time that it came for me shift to end, I was thankful.

And excited.

Because I was going to have a quiet night in with my boyfriend tonight.

"See you guys later on!" I called out after I had collected my bag from the drawer in Sam's office.

"Bye Sook!" Arlene called.

"Have fun!" Tara added, and I looked back to see that she had a wide grin on her face. I just ignored her – even though I could feel the blush rise up on my face – and then exited the bar through the employee's entrance.

The drive home was uneventful, about ten minuites after I had left the bar, I was turning down the entrance to the old Stackhouse place, and I parked my beat up old yellow Nova beside my boyfriend's 1979 Cherry Red Limited Edition Corvette. Eric himself was leaning out against the front bonnet of the car, with his long legs stretched out in front of him, one hand in the front pocket of his jeans and his other hand was clasped around a half-full bottle of True Blood, O Negative.

"Good evening, my lover" he said, as soon as I got out of the car and he held the hand that had been previously tucked into his jeans out to me.

"Hello to you too, Eric" I replied, walking straight over to him, and enveloping him in a tight hug.

I should really get a key cut for you, so that you don't have to stand out in the freezing cold!" I said, against his chest as I felt a cool breeze flutter through the night air.

"Shall we go in then, my lover?" Eric asked, breaking the silence that had grown over us.

"Yes, lets" I said, as I reluctantly pulled away from him, gave him a quick peck on the lips, and then I all but ran up the steps of my front porch to unlock the door.

"Aren't you coming in, Eric?" I asked, turning my head around to him.

Eric just took another sip of True Blood, flashed me a sexy, fangy grin before running up the steps at vampire speed.

"I will take that as a yes, then?" I smirked.

"You can take it however you want to my lover" he replied before wrapping is arms around me from behind, and leaned down to give me a deep kiss.

I wondered idly what had happened to the rest of the bottle of True Blood, but that didn't last for long as within a few seconds he had turned me around and picked me up. All without breaking the kiss at all.

My legs quickly wrapped themselves around his waist – almost as if it was of their own accord, and my arms went around his neck, with an almighty tight grip on him.

"Take me to bed, Eric" I whispered to him when he moved his mouth away from mine and started to place rough kisses down my neck.

Unsurprisingly, Eric didn't have any reply to that – not that I really expected him to give me any sort of a reply. Instead, however, he walked purposely through my house – after kicking the front door shut with his foot, and once we were in my bedroom, he laid me down onto the middle of my double bed, with my head on the pillows and also on top of the covers.

"Mine!" he exclaimed loudly as he took a step back, drinking in the sight of me with his hungry, primal gaze. I suddenly felt very self conscious and I wanted to cover up, even though I hadn't actually stripped anything off yet.

"Naha, Sookie. You are beautiful and you don't ever get to cover up in front of me" Eric said, as if he were able to read my mind. He then caged me in on his arms, as he placed them on either side of my head. His legs were also standing right in between my own.

Without one single more word, he lifted one of his hands off of the bed, and began to run it down over my torso – down over my chest, and my stomach. Right down to my navel, and by this time, my cunt was absolutely craving for his touch.

"Eric!" I groaned out in frustration, as I slowly realised that he wasn't going to touch me there. Not yet anyways.

He just flashed me another wicked grin before quickly pulling the hem of my white t-shirt up to the bottom of my breasts.

"Umm … you need to sit up, lover" Eric said, pulling his hands away from me completely and held them out to me. I immediately took his hands, and he pulled up into a sitting position.

"Ah. That is much better!" he said, and proceeded to pull both my t-shirt and then my bra. He tossed them both carelessly to the side.

"Now it is my turn" I said, reaching out for the black button up shirt that he had on.

"But you are not naked yet" he protested, sticking his bottom lip out.

"And neither are you!" I replied, as I started to unbutton each of the buttons in his shirt. Once I had taken out all of the buttons, I slipped the shirt off of his shoulders and disguarded it.

Next, I went to his belt, and after untying it, I hastily pulled his trousers down so that they were lying around his ankles, and of course his considerable erection immediately sprang free, since he wasn't wearing any boxers.

"Going commando again?" I teased, as I licked my lips and never once did I take my eyes off of his cock.

"Always, lover" he replied as he wrapped his right hand around himself and began to pump.

"Naha" I replied, repeating his words from earlier, as I slid down off of the bed, and onto my knees on the floor.

"Do you want my cock in your mouth, lover. Is that what you want. Is that what you need right now, my lover?" Eric asked, as he continued to pump himself.

"I want you" I whispered, leaning forward and enveloping his cock right in my mouth all in one go.

"Lover!" he grunted as he enjoyed the feeling of my mouth being on him and that sound alone was enough to give me a little more confidence in giving him the blowjob.

After giving him a few more swirls of my tongue, I hollowed out my cheeks and prepared my throat to take even more of him, and I did. I was able to take his whole length down my throat without gagging. However, I was a little unwilling to push my luck even further than I already had, so I released about half of his gorgeous dick from my mouth and began to pump it with one of my hands. I then began to add a few little bites and nips with me teeth as he began to add a few thrusts every time that I bobbed my head up and down.

"Fuck … lover … I'm gonna …" Eric, said in a rather sexy, shady voice just as his dick began to swell inside of my mouth. I took all of him right down my throat once more just in time for him to explode. I swallowed each and every last drop of his cum before licking his cock clean and releasing him with a – really loud – pop!

"Where in the hell did you learn to be able to do that?" he groaned but before I had any chance whatsoever to reply, he had picked up off of the floor, put me back down onto my previous position in the centre of the bed, and was attacking me lips once more in a bruising kiss, with his tongue quickly invading my mouth and creating a pressing battle for dominance.

When I was completely and totally breathless, he broke the kiss off and began to place kisses down my body. Well, to be more accurate, he made it as far as my breasts before his attentions became a little distracted.

He made his way over from the valley of my breasts and then began to slip his way over to my left breast, and he kept going until his lips – and fangs – were hovering right over the very top of my nipple, which he took straight in between his lips, and bit right down on it, causing me to scream out loud from the sheer feeling of it.

**So … what do we think of the new longer chapter? Or of the new story in general? Should I continue it? Review to let me know … also, the next chapter picks up from where this one left off. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So … thanks to everyone who reviewed the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

After he had finished feeding himself one some proper blood, as opposed to that True Blood drivel, he released my breast from his mouth, and continued to place little kisses down all over my body, making his way down to my navel, which, unfortunately was still fully covered with the shorts that I had worn to work earlier.

Eric very quickly made short work of the shorts, and my underwear. And my shoes and my socks. But, I couldn't dwell on that for too long as my boyfriend had very quickly attached his tongue to my cunt, and was basically giving back as good as what he had been given earlier on.

My hands went straight up into his hair, and began to pull at it as his tongue made contact with my clit and started to lick and suck at it, taking some of my lower lips right into his mouth, causing my hips to start to buck almost uncontrollably off of the bed.

"Easy, lover" Eric said softly and I could almost hear the absolute smile in his voice. He did, however, go right back to his task and within seconds, I was able to feel my stomach muscles begin to contract and expand as he continued his attentions on my cunt.

"Come on, my lover. Come for me. Come all over me. Let me taste the juices that come out of your sweet, tight little cunt" Eric groaned and that was pretty much all that it took for me to come all over his face. He eagerly lapped up at everything that I had to give him.

"You taste so good, so fucking food …. Just like honey. Pure nectar. Sweet silky little nectar all over me." Eric said as I slowly came down from the orgasmic high that I was currently experiencing, and then when I did manage to come down, my boyfriend began to slide two of his long majestic fingers into me as he prepared my cunt to take his big, long thick, hard dick.

After a few moments of that, Eric had obviously decided that enough was enough, so he slid back up my body and quickly impaled himself inside of me, causing me to scream out loudly at the welcome intrusion.

His thrusts were hard and fast but also passionate and gentle and our mouths very quickly found a rhythm that matched his thrusts.

"My lover" Eric growled when our kiss broke to allow me a chance to breathe. "You are so fucking beautiful" he finished, punctuating each one of his words with a deep thrust.

"And you are all mine!" he continued, placing kisses down my chin and jaw as he made his way over to my neck. When he had found his way to my neck, I turned my head slowly so that I was baring my neck to him, and I gave Eric the invitation to bite me.

I wanted to feel his fangs on me and in me, and all at the same time. Again.

I wanted to make myself explode at the feeling of him feeding off of me.

"Take what you need, baby. Take whatever it is that you need. I want you to sink your fangs into me and suck the blood, Eric." I groaned, and as soon as the words that were out of my mouth, I was able to hear the tell tale signs of his fangs clicking into place.

He then lowered his mouth to my neck, and I could feel him licking at my jugular vein for a few seconds before he bit down on me, and the pleasurable sensation of his cock sliding in and out of me as he sucked on my blood, was enough to send me into an almighty orgasm with Eric following not very long after me.

After we were finished, he collapsed down on top of me, his weight on top of me, and since his cock was still buried inside of me, it was like he was giving me an almighty bear hug. I softly ran my fingers through his hair while he lazily licked at the wound his fangs had left on my neck. The two of us were lying in complete and utter silence.

"You have absolutely no idea how fucking amazing you are, my lover" Eric whispered after a few moments, and tried to pull himself completely off of me.

"Don't you dare move" I said, and even I could tell that there was a slight smile in my voice.

"I wouldn't even dare" he replied, and then gave me a gentle kiss on the lips before resuming his earlier position.

And then my stomach growled.

"Are you alright, lover? Is there something inside of you that is broken? Do we need to go and see Dr. Ludwig?" Eric asked, his voice full of worry, all in a rush when he moved his head to look at me.

I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"You are adorable" I grinned. "And to answer your question, no I am not broken or hurt or injured. I am just hungry. For food." I added, just to make sure that he knew I wanted food. And not more sex. Not that I didn't want to have more sex with him. Just right now, I was really really badly wanting food.

"Well then … I really am going to have to go and feed my woman" Eric replied, getting up out of the bed, and then he pulled on the jeans that he had disguarded earlier, but when he went to reach for his t-shirt, I slyly distracted him with a kiss and took the t-shirt off of him. Before he could say a word, I slipped it over my head, very much aware that I didn't have any underwear on.

"Your woman is perfectly able to feed herself" I said climbing out of the bed. "But you are more than welcome to tag along if you want" I finished, before walking out of the room. I could feel that his eyes were on me the entire time and that made me smile a little as I thought about what I was going to have for my late night snack.

By the time that I had ventured into the kitchen, I had decided that I was going to make myself a bacon sandwich.

"Have you decided what you are going to have yet, lover?" Eric asked observing me as I looked in the fridge for the bacon. He took a seat at my kitchen table.

"Yeah. A bacon sandwich." I replied, turning on the grill and fifteen minuites later, my snack was ready.

I poured myself a big glass of coke to drink along with my snack and made my way in to the living room.

"Are you coming in, baby?" I called as I sat down onto the sofa. I curled my feet up underneath myself and placed my glass of coke in the table that was beside me. When Eric entered the room, he immediately sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around me.

"What should we watch?" I asked, casually taking a bite of my sandwich and flicking through the television channels.

"Anything that you choose to put on is good enough for me, lover" Eric replied, with a slight smirk that for some reason, really and properly annoyed me.

God, I really was going to enjoy wiping that smug little smirk off of his sexy face.

"You really are going to regret that" I grinned as I found that the Sex & The City Movie was playing on Film4.

"I am starting to regret saying that already" he groaned when he realised just what it was that I was watching.

I just grinned in reply to that and cuddled in closer to him while we watched Carrie's relationship with Mr. Big play out in front of us as I finished my late night snack.

It was just coming up to the last half an hour of the movie when typically, there was yet another commercial break.

I sighed.

"I hate commercials" I groaned but then became entranced as an advert for Fifty Shades of Grey came on the TV screen.

And Eric, of course caught onto this immediately.

"Are you looking out for ideas, lover?" he teased.

"No" I replied, flushing a bright crimson colour. I tried to hide the blush by taking another big gulp of my coke.

This was failing miserably. Of course, Eric wouldn't just be letting it go.

"Are you telling me lies, my lover?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow in my direction.

"No" I said once more, but I couldn't stop the smile that was spreading rapidly across my face.

"I think that you are telling me quite a lot of fibs" he replied, and after he took the glass and plate that I had been holding off of me, he laid one hell of a smacker on my lips, his tongue quickly sliding down my throat.

My hands quickly entwined themselves in his hair, in a desperate and futile attempt at pulling him closer into me. Things were just starting to get a little more heated when I suddenly felt Eric's phone vibrate in his jean pocket, creating a weird tickling sensation against my stomach.

"Shit" I said when Eric pulled back to take the offending device out of his pocket. After casting a quick glance at the screen, he gave a sigh and pressed the call accept button.

"What?" he snapped forcefully into the phone. I would really not what to be whoever was on the other end of the phone line just at this very moment in time. It was probably Pam.

"Fine. I will be there in half an hour" he snarled, and then promptly hung up without saying goodbye. Oh fuck. This could really not be good. For me.

"What is it?" I asked, while really not wanting to know what his answer was going to be.

"It seems that there is a problem with Fangtasia's accounts that they can't figure out. I am so sorry, lover but this really does have to be sorted out tonight" Eric revealed.

"That's alright, I understand. You have to go" I said.

"I promise that I will make it up to you" Eric said, dipping his head down to mine once more and gave me a rather deep kiss, that probably could have initiated round two of the night, but sadly, it didn't.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked when Eric had pulled back.

"I don't know yet, lover. It depends if we can get this sorted out tonight or not" he replied, sorrowfully.

"But you will call me when you know?" I asked, hopefully.

"Of course." He replied.

"I love you" I breathed, but he had already left before I could get the words out of my mouth.

_Vampires! _I thought to myself, before turning my attentions back to the end of the movie, and after it finished about half an hour later, I went (back) to bed. As I cuddled down into the sheets, I thought of how warm and cozy it was and of how my big strong Viking was able to keep me warm, of how safe I felt in his arms.

That was the last thing that I remember before I slid off to sleep.

**So ... what do we think? I know this one is a little shorter than what the last chapter was, but don't forget to review the chapter ... reviews make me happy! LOL **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. It is so fucking hard to believe that it has been so long since I have last updated. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one .. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

I woke up in the morning to find the bright early morning sunlight shining in brightly through the curtains onto my face. It was almost blinding me with the sheer brightness of it, but at least it was a brand new day.

The thoughts of the sunlight shining in on me, also brought other thoughts into the forefront of my mind. Namely those thoughts about my super sexy boyfriend. My super sexy vampire boyfriend. I wondered idly if he would be able to come to me tonight. If he could manage to get away from the issue at Fangtasia that caused him to leave so suddenly the night before.

I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed, wondering what the hell that I was going to do today, especially since it was my day off. The very first day off that I have had in months.

I thought that I might just go and do some grocery shopping and do some other simple house hold chores, that while they were completely and utterly boring, were something that they really had to do. So, with that in mind, I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower.

Once I was there, standing under the hot water of the shower, predictably, my mind began to race. In other words, I began to think about Eric. Well, Eric and all of the wonderfully sexy things that he liked to do. Especially when we were all alone together.

All alone together in bed.

All alone together in my house.

All alone together in the shower.

All alone together at his place.

All alone together in his office at Fangtasia.

All alone together in his car.

All alone together in the bar area of Fangtasia.

Basically anywhere that we could be alone long enough for him to do some of those deliciously naughty things to me.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had lowered my right hand down to my cunt and slowly slipped it into myself, twisting and curling one of my fingers inside of myself, and then I started to play with my breasts with my other hand. I began to think about all of the wonderfully dirty and sinful things that Eric liked to do to me, like how he would slide the long fingers of his own right hand inside of me, while he would lick and suckle at the side of my neck with his lips and his fangs or else he would be whispering sweet, sexy dirty things into my ear. Meanwhile, his other hand – his left hand – would be pleasuring my left breast. He would be groping it with his whole hand, and then he would start to pinch and squeeze my nipple, while continuing to rub his fingers inside of my cunt.

And by doing that, he would bring me to orgasm very quickly.

"Come for me, my lover. Come all over me. Squeeze and pinch at my fingers with your glorious tight little cunt. Let her suck me right into you, that is it lover" he would say straight into my ear, and that was what I did. Right then and there. In the middle of my lonely shower, I came while thinking about Eric.

I really did wish that he was here with me, so that he could join in on my pleasure. But, I knew that that would never ever be happening. I would never ever be able to have a sexy shower with my boyfriend in the sunlight.

However, I also knew that there was absolutely nothing that I could do about that, so with a sigh, I dragged myself out of the still warm shower, and after drying myself off, I put on some clothes that consisted of a white bra, a black tank top, some underwear, white shorts and a pair of white trainer socks. I also paired my outfit along with my black trainer style Converse.

I grabbed a quick breakfast consisting of my usual mug of strong coffee with a slice of brown bread toast, before picking up my hand bag and getting into my car. I arrived at the Monroe branch of Asda around twenty minuites later, and when I walked in I picked up one of those little green shopping baskets that are always sitting at the door of supermarkets.

I walked briskly through the magazines and newspapers section, only stopping long enough to pick up a television guide for myself. After that, I continued to walk past the CD/DVD section, the card and wrapping paper section, the technology section and the Tupperware section, without stopping at all, since I figured that there was nothing that I needed down those particular aisles.

However, when I came across the books and novels section, I did come to an abrupt stop. Mainly because I had finished reading my current novel, which was the latest Danielle Steele. I quickly scanned over all of the books that were on the shelves, and I found that absolutely none of them held any interest for me. Damn it. I really had been looking forward to picking up a brand new book that I could just … sink my teeth into – pun completely and totally intended! With a sigh, however, I began to make my way down to the food court area of the shop.

But, as I came to the very end of the aisle, I stopped at a stand that contained some books. I wondered idly what books they were. And then I saw it. The stand had contained the three fifty shades books, all packaged up in a box set, for $10. Hmm … that seemed like it was a good deal! I said to myself.

And then I realised just what it was that I was standing in the middle of Asda looking at.

Porn.

Because that was just simply what it was.

However, before I was able to give myself a chance to second guess the decision, I hastily picked up the books and placed them in my little green shopping basket. And just to make sure that nobody would catch me buying the books, I made sure to hide them in below the television magazine.

And then I practically ran to the food halls area of the shop. Because God help me if Maxine Fortenberry or some other old town gossip like her were to catch me buying that!

The rest of my shopping progressed nicely, and I managed to pick up all of the food that I would need to keep me alive for the next little while. I even picked up a box of True Blood's O Neg, for Eric or whatever other vampire was to cross over the threshold of my house. And I also studiously ignored the shop assistant as she gave me weird looks as she scanned in the books through the till.

"They are good books, they are" she said. I just gave her a little weak smile, as I practically begged her to drop the subject. I was terrified of somebody overhearing. "They really spice up your sex life, they do" she added, clearly enjoying watching my obvious discomfort.

I made my way back home, after packing all of my groceries – and porn – into the boot of the car, as I sang along to the country music station that was playing on the radio, and once I arrived, I went about doing the boring job of carting all of the food from the car into the kitchen, and then beginning to unpack it.

I had finished my task around twenty minuites later, having hidden the books in the pull out drawer that was beside my bed. I walked out of my bedroom to see that there was a message on the answering machine. How in the hell hadn't I noticed that earlier on this morning? I thought to myself as I walked over to the phone and pressed the button that would play my voicemail.

_"Hey, lover. I just wanted to phone you to let you know that I won't be able to come out to see you tonight. The issue at Fangtasia was too big to solve in just one night. I am really, really sorry, Sookie. I will see you soon, and I promise that I will make it up to you when I see you, I love you. Eric" _

Fuck it. I thought. Eric wasn't able to come out to see me tonight. And I had been so looking forward to seeing him again. It just hadn't been the same last night without being wrapped up in my big strong Viking's arms.

But, oh well. There was absolutely nothing that I was going to be able to do about it. And there really was no points in getting angry at something that I wouldn't be able to change.

After I was able to convince myself to stop moping and sulking around at that, I forced myself to get off of my arse and actually get something else done this morning, so I headed back down into my bedroom and picked up all of the laundry from the laundry basket. I carried it out to my utility room and put it into the washing machine. Next, I cleared away my breakfast dishes into the dishwasher, and wiped down the table with a wet dishcloth.

Hmm … what to do now, I thought to myself. What should I do now? After all, I now had an entire free day now. With absolutely nothing to do, and no boyfriend to see. And to top it all, it was also my day off.

Aha. I thought. I know what I will do. I will go and clean out my bedroom, so I went back into the utility room once again and picked up some black bin liners. I took then down into my bedroom and threw them casually down onto the bed.

Next, I opened up my wardrobe, and a whole pile of shoes and clothes fell out of the bottom.

What a great fucking start that was, I sighed and then started to sort through the whole pile, cleaning out everything. I sorted the items out into three piles – the pile that I would be keeping, the pile that I would be donating and finally, the pile that I was just going to be throwing into the bin.

It took me the majority of the day to be able to do that, but I felt all the better for it. Especially since I was also able to clean out the chest of four drawers that contained my clothes, the chest of three drawers that contained my straighners, make up, perfume, feminine hygiene products and other oddities like that, the drawers in my bed and the two bookcases that were in the room.

**So … I know that there wasn't really too much happening in this chapter, and it was a little shorter than the previous two, but review to give me your thoughts …**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, everyone. I am sorry for the delay on this, but here it is. I hope that you all like it.**

**Also, the italicised parts are taken straight from Fifty Shades, and needless to say that this chapter contains a hell of a lot of spoilers for Fifty Shades of Grey, so read on at your own risk! Lol**

**And I know that not very much happens in this chapter, and probably in the next couple as well, but as Sookie progresses within the book, so will the lemons. If you get my drift …**

**This is my final note here. I promise. I think that I am going to stick to writing shorter chapters for this story so that I will be able to update faster. At least for these next few chapters anyways, if that is alright with everyone out there, mainly due to the fact that my RL has just become a hell of a lot busier, and will remain that way for the foreseeable future, so instead of not updating, I am going to write chapters of around 1,000 words, and I am sorry if this upsets anyone.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

By the time that I was finished doing all of my chores, I had decided that that was all that I was going to be doing tonight, so I changed out of the clothes that I was wearing and into some of my comfortable pyjamas. I also flicked on an old repeat of Dallas that was showing on the television.

But I found that I wasn't able to concentrate on that at all.

All of my concentration was solely focused on _the books _that I had stowed away in my bedside drawer earlier on in the day.

Ah. Fuck it. I thought to myself, standing up and all but running into my bedroom to get the first one – fifty shades of grey. I slowly but surely made my way back down to my seat in the living room, and started to read the blurb on the back of the book.

Oh my. This sounded hot.

I couldn't wait to finally begin to start with this.

I just hoped and prayed that Eric didn't find out that I was reading this, because I knew that he would never ever let it go. Ever.

And for a vampire that can be a hell of a long time.

Completely and totally intrigued about just what the book could possibly contain. I opened the book and, after reading the acknowledgements, I progressed right onto chapter one.

_"I scowl with frustration at myself in the mirror. Damn, my hair – it just won't behave, and damn Katherine Kavanagh for being ill and subjecting me to this ordeal. I should be studying for my final exams, which are next week, yet here I am trying to brush my hair into submission. I must not sleep with it wet. I must not sleep with it wet. Reciting this mantra several times, I attempt once more to bring it under control with the brush. I roll my eyes in exasperation and gaze at the pale, brown haired girl with blue eyes too big for her face staring back at me, and give up. My only option is to restrain my wayward hair in a pony-tail and hope that I look semi-presentable….." _

I continue to read on right through chapter one, as Ana firstly tried to brush her wayward hair into submission, as she describes it, as she makes her way into the living room, as she makes her way towards towards Grey Enterprise's Holdings, which is in Vancouver. And then pretty much nothing interesting happens until she arrives in GEH house, and she remarks that she is a little nervous.

Yes, I thought to myself. Is it any wonder that you are feeling a little nervous? Because I imagine that I would be feeling more than a little nervous if I was in that particular situation myself. But then, I suppose that I could equate Ana's feelings here with the first time that I met my very own Prince Charming, as I too was more than a little nervous at meeting Eric when I did.

And I also guess that I could sympathise at the negative feelings that Ana is feeling as the blonde haired receptionist hands a 'visitor badge' to her – in that Ana is feeling more than a little left out, and as if she doesn't fit in at all. After all, I thought to myself, I really did know exactly what it was like to be left out, and feeling lie you don't fit in. Mainly due to the fact that I was exactly the same, with my telepathy.

Until dating Bill first introduced me to the vampire community, that is.

And also my current boyfriend.

I continued over the next couple of pages, and since there wasn't much interesting happening I was able to gloss over them fairly quickly. And here on page seven was when the fucking interesting part began. It was when Ana was being formally introduced to Mr. Grey – _"Mr. Grey will see you now, Miss Steele. Do go through". _

Fuck. I couldn't wait until Christian Grey was finally introduced. He must be some real literary stud, if he even has so many legions of followers already, and he is just words on a page right now. Well, for the moment anyways. Although I don't know for exactly how much longer that that will last before there is interest in making the books into a movie, which I believe that there already is, but that is another story completely.

And also completely beside the point.

But, I still couldn't help but laugh at the point when Ana oh so graciously fell right into his office. Although it felt like I was being cruel, and I knew I shouldn't laugh because Karma can be a real bitch sometimes.

I just couldn't help myself though.

It just really was that fucking funny.

**So … what do we think? Review to give me your thoughts …. And don't be afraid to be honest. Just not plain rude because then I will have to name and shame you. If you have the guts to sign in first that is! Lol **


End file.
